


[Podfic] One Touch and a Taste

by kalakirya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of khaleesian's story</p><p>
  <i>She likes to drive; he needs things to do with his mouth and hands....</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One Touch and a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One touch and a taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674740) by [khaleesian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian). 



**Title:** One Touch and a Taste

  
 **Rating:** R/mature

  
 **Warnings:** unsafe driving

  
 **Length:** 3 minutes 55 seconds  
  
  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (4MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one%20touch%20and%20a%20taste%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20khaleesian.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
